


Don't Say A Word

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Gift From The Gods [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to My Gift From The Gods Ioulas and Hercules prepare to celebrate their one year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say A Word

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is was inspired by a song called Shhh...I Wanna Hear Love Speak: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAYHoJPZwLQ this is what I pictured them dancing to. Hope you guys enjoy this I'll post the last story of this trilogy after this. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Enjoy!

Ioulas was gutting fish outside the cabin he now shared with Hercules; he was smiling to himself thinking about how the morning of this day started. He and Hercules were lying in bed slowly waking up. He felt his demi-god lover give him a slow deep kiss as they both woke up.

"I could get used to waking up like this" Ioulas said whispering softly. "Me too" Hercules said gently caressing his cheek. "Happy anniversary my Hercules" Ioulas said gazing lovingly into Hercules's eyes. "Happy anniversary to you too my Ioulas" Hercules said softly kissing him again.

As far as Ioulas was concerned they could've stayed in bed forever if only Hercules hadn't stopped kissing him. "We should get out of bed, I'm sure you'll want to start preparing things for tonight" Hercules said with anticipation in his eyes.

"Do we really have to? Can't we just stay in here and begin celebrating right now?" Ioulas offered seductively. "Tempting as that sounds, I've got a surprise for you and I'd like to give it to you tonight, only that requires me getting out of bed" Hercules said. "Oh alright, you know I could never resist a surprise from you" Ioulas said somewhat vanquished.

Hercules then kissed him again passionately, chuckling into the kiss as he heard Ioulas let out a surprised squeal. "Was that the surprise? You can rest assured if that was it, I'm surprised" Ioulas said breathless. Hercules chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No, that's not the surprise that was just because I can't get enough of you, I'll show you the surprise later tonight, and right now will you join me for a morning bath?" He asked with a flirty smile. "I'd love to my Hercules" Ioulas replied with a seductive look in his eye as they both got out of bed and entered the bathroom.

The water inside the bath was warm and welcoming as was the mood they were both in. After taking their bath and getting dressed both men reluctantly parted ways. "I'll be back before you know it" Hercules said taking his money bag with him. "You better be, or I'm not sharing the dinner I'm making you" Ioulas said teasingly.

Hercules laughed and kissed him softly before leaving. Ioulas watched him go smiling to himself. Now he was outside gutting fish he had caught from the nearby lake, "This is disgusting" Ioulas said to himself as he finally finished cleaning them.

He then took out their bones and cleaned every bit of their scales. Having discarded what he wasn't going to use he walked back inside with the fish at hand. "Disgusting! I can't believe you just did that" he suddenly heard a familiar female voice from behind him. "Aphrodite… how may I not help you?" he asked with a look on his face that truly said it all.

"I just wanted to stop by since today is the big day and give you both a gift" she said handing him a box of heart shaped crystal goblets. "There isn't a catch here is it? Because as I recall the last time you gave us a gift, we couldn't get out of bed for about a week since someone spiked our wine with a very potent aphrodisiac and yes we did mind" he said.

"Well I said I was sorry, I was just trying to loosen you both up" she said. "Aphrodite, anymore loosing up and someone would've had to put us back together again" Ioulas said. "So you don't like your gift?" she asked. "I do like them thank you" he said as he washed his hands.

"About the aphrodisiac thing…" she was about to say when he stopped her. "Let’s just put that behind us shall we?" he said. She nodded, "Well I'll be off, happy anniversary" she said. "Thank you" he said as he watched her disappear. As he started cleaning around he remembered when they held their celebrations with their friends and family.

 It was quite a sight both of them singing to each other, eyes locked in passion and bodies intertwined with desire. He suddenly had a vivid flash of them dancing and singing to each other. He remembered how the music filled the air and how his heart was beating a million miles per-minute.

They were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice once the song was over they were kissing quite passionately. When they finally broke for air everyone was clapping and the sheepish smiles came in.

He then remembered quite fondly how they excused themselves and spent the night making love in a nearby lake. Just thinking about that night sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. He simply couldn't wait till Hercules came back. Meanwhile Hercules was in the market picking out massage oils.

He finally picked out the ones he wanted and paid for them when he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Jason. "Oh Jason, what a surprise what brings you here?" Hercules asked after they hugged. "Nice to see you too Hercules I was just in the area your mother wanted me to get some things, happy anniversary by the way, anything planned?" he asked.

"Yes, a lovely dinner for two and a quiet evening just the two of us". "You're glowing" Jason said smiling. "Ioulas brings out sides of me I never knew I had, He…I know this may sound cliché' but he makes me whole, he makes me feel like I don't need to pretend.

I feel more myself with him than I've ever felt on Olympus" Hercules said as he and Jason walked together.  Jason nodded, "I can understand that, I'm really happy you both came out with your feelings towards each other, he seems to do good for you" Jason noted.

"He does, he makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he makes me feel wanted and loved, I just want to thank him every day, am I going on and on?" Hercules asked. "It's alright, you're in love you're entitled to go on and on you should hear me when I talk about your mother" Jason said.

"I do trust me, and it's fine you and my mother are wonderful together" Hercules said as they continued their stroll. "Thank you, by the way she sends her wishes and asked me to give you this" Jason said handing Hercules a wine skin.

"Tell her I send her my love and thanks" he said smiling taking the wine skin. They spoke for a while longer before parting ways. Ioulas in the mean time had finished just about everything and he let his mind drift to that beautiful day a year ago when they first said I love you.

He remembered they had been walking for hours that day and how they kissed. "Hercules" Ioulas sighed romantically to himself as he lay back on the couch. He found himself falling asleep slowly with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Hercules was making his way back to the cabin, thoughts of Ioulas swimming in his head. He slept for a little while before getting ready. Ioulas wore a golden burgundy shirt with dark red leather pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

He began to light candles and spread rose petals everywhere as he placed the bouquet of roses he had bought Hercules on the counter. Hercules loved roses they were in fact one of his favorite flowers. Ioulas was just about finished when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Well, hello to you too handsome" Ioulas whispered as he felt Hercules kiss him hello. They kissed for a long moment, savoring each second of other's touch. When they finally broke for air Hercules was taken aback by what Ioulas was wearing. "Let me look at you" Hercules said softly.

 Ioulas smiled invitingly and took a step back posing for his demi-god lover as he took in the image that was in front of him. "Ioulas you look, breath taking" Hercules said as his lover bowed slightly.

"Why thank you my Hercules" Ioulas said with a flirty smile. "These are for you" he said handing him a bouquet of Bird of Eden. "Oh Hercules! They're beautiful, thank you my darling" Ioulas said giving Hercules a fiery kiss before placing the flowers in a vase.

Hercules moaned into the kiss and was dazed for a moment before regaining his senses. "These are for you my darling dazed Hercules" Ioulas said handing him a bouquet of wild flowers. Hercules chuckled a bit as he took the flowers, "They're wonderful thank you" He said giving Ioulas an equally fiery kiss.

 Ioulas moaned into the kiss as his hands roamed around his lover's back. They were caught in the moment oblivious of anything else till they broke for air. "I'll go get changed now, be right back" Hercules said practically staggering his way to the bed room.

"I only have one of you, be careful" Ioulas said helping his lover to the bed room. "I know my love don't worry, I am, thank you" Hercules said kissing Ioulas's hand. "You're welcome my darling, don't keep me waiting too long" Ioulas whispered. "I won't" Hercules said softly before closing the door.

 Ioulas in the mean time set the table and made finishing touches. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hercules was out of the bed-room and standing behind him. "You can turn around now" Hercules said.

Ioulas turned around and was in awe of the sight before him. Hercules was wearing a white shirt with lace covered gold pants holding a red rose in his hand from the wild flowers Ioulas had given him. Ioulas was speechless, Hercules looked like a god, so divine and ethereal.

Eventually he started to remember how to breathe and lead Hercules to the table. "You look….divine my Hercules" Ioulas managed to say as they both sat down in front of each other. "Thank you my Ioulas" he whispered and kissed his hand as he placed the rose in vase on the table. Ioulas smiled lovingly at his demi god lover.

"I brought us some wine, courtesy of Jason and my mother I met him today at the market" Hercules said handing Ioulas the wine skin. "Oh how nice of them, that's wonderful how is he?" Ioulas asked getting the wine goblets Aphrodite had brought them.

"He's doing great, still very much in love with my mother, where did you get those goblets?" Hercules asked. "They're a gift from Aphrodite, don't worry they're safe, I assure you we won't get aphrodisiac poisoning from them" Ioulas said and noticed Hercules twinge.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he poured them some wine. "I'm fine, it's just that when I think about that time, there's still parts of me that hurt" he said. Ioulas stroked Hercules's cheek gently.

"I feel the same, but hey now we don't have to worry about that, let's focus on us" he whispered raising his goblet. "You're right my love, here's to us and our love" Hercules said raising his own goblet.

"To us" Ioulas said as their goblets clinked and they both sipped from them. Ioulas served them both dinner as they sat there in bliss surrounded by the roaring fire and candles all around them. "I think you out did yourself, this is wonderful"  Hercules said taking a small bite from the fish. "Thank you, I try" Ioulas said with an inviting smile.

After a while they had finished their meal and cleared everything. "I have a surprise for you" Ioulas said softly holding a covered tray in his hand. "Oh? What might that be?" Hercules asked curiosity flickering in his eyes.

Ioulas took off the cloth that covered the tray which revealed a fruit and cheese platter. "You remembered" Hercules said quite pleasantly surprised. "Of course I did, it was the most wonderful day of my life" Ioulas said smiling as they both sat down on the hedge-hog rug.

"I feel the same way" Hercules said feeding Ioulas a grape. Ioulas gently sucked on Hercules's finger before eating the grape and snuggling into his arms. "Thank you my love" Hercules said softly. "Thank you? For what?" Ioulas asked.

"For showing me what a real family is, for the first time in my life I can be myself I'm not judged or made to feel guilty because of who I am or where I came from. You showed me that, and I will forever be grateful to you for the rest of my life" Hercules said feeling a tear fall on cheek.

"Oh Hercules, I'm the one who should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you I'd be lost in this world without a good purpose thank you for giving me one, thank you for believing in me" Ioulas whispered. "I will always believe in you my Ioulas" Hercules whispered tears running down his cheek they kissed gently.

"Don't cry my love" Ioulas said tenderly as he wiped Hercules's tears. "You remember the first day we met?" Hercules asked. "As if it was yesterday, I was at the market about to steal an apple had it all planned out, that is except for the part where you came along" Ioulas said.

"I had a big hunch you were going to steal it, so I decided that instead why don't I just buy it for you? I didn't want you loosing those hands of yours" Hercules said smiling as he remembered that fateful day.

"I remember when you handed it to me and our eyes locked, I was so mesmerized by you that I forgot what was I there for to begin with" Ioulas said as he ran his fingers through the demi-god's hair. "I remember feeling my heart beat a million miles per minute I didn't want not to see you again after that" Hercules said kissing Ioulas's forehead. "I have another surprise for you my darling" Ioulas said handing Hercules a small bag.

 

He smiled and opened it, it was half moon necklace made of gold. "Ioulas it's beautiful" Hercules said softly. "There's more to it my love, see I have the other half, me and Hephaestus we forged them together, when you put them together they become one" Ioulas said showing Hercules the other necklace which was shaped like the sun.

"You and I are the only ones who can put them together and break them apart" Ioulas said. "We won't ever break apart my darling" Hercules said taking Ioulas's hand in his and placing a small bag in them. Ioulas opened his hand to reveal a small black bag. He opened it and spilled the content which was a silver locket shaped like a mirror he opened it and inside was a small mirror and engraved on it were the words:

I have seen your inner beauty and it has captured my soul

May you always see it too, my darling Ioulas I love you so

Hercules

 

Ioulas closed the locket and hugged his demi-god lover tightly. "Thank you, I love it, I love you so much Hercules I'll treasure this moment forever" he whispered in his ear. "You're welcome my Ioulas I love you too" Hercules whispered back as they kissed again.

 

When they finally broke for air after their long kiss, Hercules took out the oils he had bought. "Massage-oils now that's what I call a surprise" Ioulas said smiling invitingly. "I thought you'd enjoy the idea" Hercules said with a playful smile. Ioulas kissed him seductively before stripping.

 

He then lay on his stomach and waited till Hercules opened the bottle of oil. Hercules kissed him back with desire before opening one of the bottles and pouring it's content on Ioulas's back and his hand began to rub in it.

 

The groan of approval Ioulas let out told Hercules all he needed to know, his lover was content. "I swear by the gods you have the Midas touch" Iouals said as he felt Hercules's hands massage his back. "Why thank you my love" He said running his hands in circular motions on his shoulder blades.

 

He then let his hands run up and down Ioulas's legs causing his love to sigh happily. Ioulas was in heaven here he was with the man he loved and who loved him back life couldn't get any better. Hercules slowly turned Ioulas around and their eyes met locked in a hypnotic glance.

 

Hercules caressed Ioulas's cheek with the back of his hand smiling lovingly as he studied his lover's eyes. "What are you doing?" Ioulas whispered. "Studying your eyes my darling" Hercules replied softly. "What do you see in them?" Ioulas asked. "I see a man who loves me. 

 

 

 

 

Who showed me so many things I didn't know about myself a man I'm so grateful to have met" Hercules said as he now massaged Ioulas's chest. "I see the same when I look in your eyes, I'm so glad I never stole that apple" Ioulas said softly. Hercules chuckled lightly and smiled at him.

 

"I'm glad I bought it for you" he said as he traced Ioulas's ribs gently. "You took my heart that day Hercules" Ioulas whispered closing his eyes in pleasure. "As you did mine" Hercules whispered as he finished feeling Ioulas take his hands in his. Ioulas slowly opened his eyes and pulled Hercules down for a kiss.

 

Their lips met in long tender kiss. "I can never get enough of your kisses" Ioulas whispered as their lips broke apart. Hercules smiled warmly at him and began to strip himself. "I believe I want one too" He said handing Ioulas one the massage oils.

 

"Well then my darling Hercules, you shall have one" Ioulas said as Hercules finished stripping and lay on his stomach. Ioulas began to rub the oil over his lover's tanned skin planting kisses on his shoulder blades in between.

 

Hercules let out a content sigh as he felt Ioulas run his hands up and down his legs. "Enjoying yourself my Hercules?" Ioulas whispered near his ear. Hercules let out a groan of approval as Ioulas gently turned him around.

 

"This day has been so wonderful my love" Hercules said as he took Ioulas's hand and pulled him gently next to him. "I agree my darling" Ioulas said gazing into his demi-god's eyes he got up for a second and took something out of his pack.

 

Hercules watched him curiously as he got back and sat next to him. "Hercules, I know this isn't how you'd imagined this but I don't want to wait any longer, I've waited so long to find someone who sees me and understands me.

 

You are the true friend I never thought I'd find, I'm so grateful for all that you've done for me all that you are to me. Here I am on my knees, asking you, Hercules son of Zeus will you marry me?" Ioulas asked revealing a blue sapphire ring.

 

Hercules took a deep breath as he felt his body tremble. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, I love you" Hercules said as Ioulas slipped the ring on his finger. "I love you too my Hercules" he whispered as they kissed passionately and made love. Not a word was said between them, only their loving gazes told the story of just how happy they were.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
